Romance in the Lab
by englishauthor11
Summary: Post 4x4, as Sara and Greg work a cold case, they find themselves together more than ever. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Just A Little Bit of Romance

Chapter 1

Sara walked into the conference room, and Greg sat there awaiting her.

Grissom had assigned her to a cold case. Sara knew that out of Nick, Warrick and Greg, he was the one. The case was the death of a businessman who had been getting coffee in his office's private café. James Bradley was beaten to death in the shop. The shopkeeper was in the back room and there were no witness'. Dayshift Homicide had never been able to match the prints or the weapon to anyone. They had suspects, but none had been in or near the shop. Mrs. Bradley had been furious and she had every reason to be, she had two children. Five and a half years later, she demanded it to be re-opened. Claiming she had been receiving threatening letters from her husband's killer. It was brought to the attention of Grissom, who deemed it a 'Sara Case' and handed it to her. Seeing as how he had given it to her, she chose Greg and his wonderful abilities. Sara knew that Greg had a thing for her a few years previous, and she adapted to liking him. She was carrying the 'Cold Case' box marked Bradley, J 0121334. Greg opened the door, and said-

"Thought you would never get here." He smiled and held the door open for Sara. She smiled back and just loved gazing at him when he smiled. He had never once been hesitant to help her, she always found even the little things he paged her for back when he was still in the lab, were quite useful. They both loved taking break together, and she was always willing to accompany him, now that he was a CSI.

"You know I wouldn't pass up another chance to work with you, Greg" she laughed, and smiled. Although they had never actually dated, she had always wanted to, and he did as well.

"Ok, well fill me in," he said, as he thought about Sara and himself somewhere on an island together. He almost asked her to dinner the next evening, Grissom was always saying she needed a diversion, and hesitated, not knowing her feelings. "Cold case and you took it?" he said picking up the file.

"I didn't, Grissom did," she said looking at him. She had looked into Grissom, and he had not responded to her at all, so she thought of him primarily as her boss.

"Ok, let's get started then, James Bradley, 35 at T.O.D., beaten with chair, prints retrieved, no match. Remaining was his wife and two children. They were also printed. All suspects included the family, coworkers, and friends; anyone with a motive." He read aloud from the file. "Who wrote this a journalist?" he said sarcastically. "No CS I has obit-style crime scene and victim info writing" he waited for Sara to react, but kept going. He flipped through the pages a little way while Sara was surveying the evidence, and then said- "Dayshift Homicide, oh… Ackley" he then looked at Sara. She looked up and raised her eyebrows to signify that she agreed.

"Greg, this is the vic's jacket, there's no blood on the outside of the jacket, only coffee, and that's on his chest and legs. The coroner's report said he had 3rd degree burns to the chest and upper leg, but the other reports say that he was bleeding tremendously; don't you think a little spatter would have made it's way to the jacket? " She said, almost as if Greg had said nothing.

"The reports explain the coffee, but there's a print in the leg, his?" he said. "Sara, was this is accident?" Sara looked at him, knowing he had spoke to soon as he saw that not only was there a print, there was a hair, imbedded in the first wound of the chair, the skull. He looked at her and then froze, as if he had just discovered that this was no accident, this accident had escalated to a death and a clever one at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was around 6 a.m., so Sara and Greg went for breakfast. Just around the corner from the lab was a bagel and coffee place, so they strolled in there. Although they had asked Grissom, and they always got better and faster service when he was there, he said no. Sara and Greg approached the counter, and just as Sara was about to order he usual black coffee with 2 sugars and 1 cream, and her chocolate chip bagel with cream cheese, he did it for her. She was still in shock when he said-

"Did I get it right Sara, or have you have changed it to fool me?" He said with a huge smile that invited her to smile back. Sara came back to the bagel shop at whizzing speed form her deep thoughts of Greg.

"Absolutely, Greg you always do", she said trying not to turn red. It was too late, he had already noticed, and was silently enjoying it. He had never really pictured Sara as a girlfriend, but after that shower experience a few weeks ago, he thought it quite possible.

"Always will Sara." They headed back to the lab and walked back to Mia who had tested everything.

"Mia what have you got for me?" Greg said, looking happy.

"Your print belongs to James Bradley, but the hair is not his. I tested it against the old case, and I came up with a coworker. _Her _name is Elizabeth Young." She said looking into the scope.

"Great, do you have an address?" He said looking at Sara. He thought that Sara had this beautiful glow to her whenever she was thinking. He knew she was, indeed, thinking about it. He decided then and there he would ask her to dinner. Because they were not working an active case, they had the evenings free, at least from 6-9. Then at 10, the shift started and ended when they had made measurable progress. Sara looked at Mia, who gave Greg the address.

"I'll drive Greg, lets go," she said. They got into the car and Grissom came up next to them, so Greg asked him for the night off for both of them. He casually agreed, and made his way back to the lab. After they had been driving for a while, Greg looked at Sara and said-

"Sara… would you… like to have… dinner with me?" He said looking nervous. " "I asked Grissom, so we can go, that is if you say yes." He laughed.

"Greg, that's so sweet, and of course I'll go. Let's just hope nothing huge comes up" she laughed. Sara was delighted. She had a dress; she thought she could still fit into. She hoped. They arrived at Ms. Young's house and knocked. A vibrant looking 20 something woman answered the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" She said. She looked as if she had somewhere to be, she was quite fidgety. Her hair was gold, and her blue eyes made it shine. She was about 5'9', tall for a woman.

"We're the Las Vegas Crime Lab, are you Elizabeth Young? " Sara said.

"Yes, I am do you need something?" She said again, looking anxious.

"Your hair was found on James Bradley's dead body 5 years ago. Do you know him?" Greg asked.

"Yes, and I quit after his death, I loved James, but he did not feel the same way, I guess" she looked at her feet.

"Well Ms Young, because of that statement we need to take you with us." Sara said. She went and called the cops to come and get her and then looked at Greg-

"Pick me up at 6:30" and then she blew him a kiss, and he caught it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brass looked at Sara and must have thought she was mad. He looked confused and said-

"You do have forensic evidence against this girl, right?" He said still looking confused.

"Yes, Brass and also a suspicion, can you take her and Greg, I have to go home." She said hoping Brass would not ask questions.

"Yea, ok" He said nodding to Greg to get in the car. Sara got in the Tahoe and she turned on the radio. She was going over her closet in her mind and she thought she still had a little black dress, and hope shoes to match. She looked at the clock it read 4:30, she knew she had time to go and buy a new outfit, but hoped she wouldn't have to. She turned into her driveway and parked the Tahoe. She went inside and took a shower, and searched the closet she found the dress and shoes. "Yes" she said aloud to no one. Sara went over to her jewelry box and got out the silver necklace, ring, and bracelet that her grandmother had left her. She sat them all on the bed and went back into the bathroom and began to curl her hair. When she was first working at the lab her hair was curly everyday, but due to lack of sleep she forgot about it now. She finished dressing at around six, so she sat in the living room watching TV. At six-thirty sharp the doorbell rang. She opened the door.

"Greg…you look great!" She said, still looking him over. She loved the fact that Greg was so complex; yet simple.

"Me? What about you? You're beautiful this evening!" He said blushing. He thought about how things would be different if they had gotten together earlier. He didn't ponder it too long seeing as how dinner reservations were for seven-thirty. "How about we get going then?" He said taking her hand.

"Oh, yes we should!" Sara said blissfully. They got into his car and headed toward the restaurant. She looked at him and was just so happy to be here with him that she did not here him say

"So do you like Italian?" He said. Although he knew she did, he was just trying to make conversation.

"What, oh… yes I do" She said blushing. They pulled into the parking lot and he opened the door for her and they held hands into the restaurant. The got to the reservations desk and Greg said-

"Two for Sanders" He said looking at Sara. He was so attracted to her right now more than ever. He had decided that it was partially the fact she had said yes, or the partially the fact that he knew he had a chance.

"Yes, right this way," said the gentleman. They followed him to a little table in the corner where there was a wine bottle and two glasses. He poured it for them and then left. Greg pulled the chair out for her, and then sat down. Sara was the fist one to take a sip of the wine.

"Greg, this is my favorite! How did you know?" She said looking shocked.

"I did a little research, after all that's what I'm good at." He said smiling. They were just sitting there for a dull second, smiling and then Sara said-

"So what's your family like?" She said hoping his childhood was better than hers. She had been raised in a foster home. "You already…umm… know mine."

"Yes, well I was the youngest of 4. I loved it. We grew in the common suburb, nothing really." He said winking, because he knew there was no such thing as a 'common suburb' in NV.

"Well I graduated from… never mind, let's talk about something else." She said backing down from her own topic, because talking about such made her think about Grissom, who she chose not to think of right now.

"Ok, well I remember when I first came to the lab, you were standing there in the conference room. I was so in love with you…" He said laughing. "Your hair looks similar to as it did then." He said looking at her. She was glowing again, so she was thinking.

"Oh, well I met you the first time you met me, so I guess we've known each other a long time. You know Greg, I really do enjoy your company." She said laughing. By this point they had ordered their meals and were eating. He had to swallow before he could say something.

"I guess so." He said laughing and wiping the corners of his mouth. He was about to say something but forgot mid sentence so he waited for her.

"You helped me so many times, and you're a great listener. You don't know how many times you practically solved the case for me." She said as the waiter came with a dessert tray.

"Sara, is the chocolate cake ok, I mean we can share it." He said.

"Sure Greg, you know I love chocolate.' She said looking at him as if he could read her mind. She loved that he paid attention to her. After a somewhat empty childhood, this was refreshing.

"Ok, then. Sara, you didn't have to say all that, you've helped me plenty, too. Thanks all the same though." He said glowing.

"Look, Greg I feel as if we've known each other for a long time, but really we haven't. I like that." She smiled and said no more while they ate the cake. They ate the cake, and then Greg paid, and they headed to Sara's house. They talked for a little while and then they got to her house. She thought about inviting him for coffee, but the pager beeped, and that meant their suspect had requested a lawyer and they needed to get in there. He looked at her when they were at her the front door, and said-

"Sara, that was wonderful, we should do that again." He said stepping closer to her.

"The pleasure was all mine Greg, but we should. I had a wonderful time as well." She said. Then Greg stepped closer and ran his fingers through her hair and he leaned in and they kissed. She was so dumbfounded, that all she could do was pull him back in. Then he said to her-

"Sara, we've got to be back to the lab in 10 minutes. I'll see you then" He said still glowing as if he swallowed the sun.

"Ok, Greg, see you there." She said and went inside.


End file.
